


Sleep Tight

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete can't sleep
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 9





	Sleep Tight

"Why are you awake right now?' Patrick asked from his vantage point by the kitchen door. He watched as Pete sat at the kitchen table, sipping from a cup of coffee as he looked at his phone. "It's three in the morning."

"Can't sleep," Pete said, looking at him bleary eyed. "I tried."

"I'm not surprised," Patrick said dryly as he took the cup out of his hands, sniffing it suspiciously. An eyebrow wen up when he smelled how strong the coffee was. "Should I ask how many cups you've had?"

"Probably not." Pete rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I rolled over and you weren't there. I nearly landed on my ass." A sympathetic look crossed Patrick's face when he saw how tired Pete actually was. "It's okay, love." Taking his hand, he drew Pete to his feet. "Come on. Let's see if I can help you get some shut eye."

Pete let himself be led upstairs. "What did you have in mind?" he asked as they went into heir bedroom.

Patrick thought for a moment. "Strip,' he said, indicating his boxer briefs and t-shirt with a wave of his hand. "And then lie down on the bed."

Pete did as he was asked. "Is this how you want me?" he asked, reclining back against the pillows.

"Yes. And you look very sexy like that." he took off his own pajamas as he set his glasses on the nightstand. Je sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over him. "I love you."

Pete smiled. "I love you, too." he drew the singer into a kiss.

Patrick kissed his way down his neck and along his shoulders, his tongue tracing the lines of his crown of thorns tattoo. "Lie still," he said , putting a hand on his shoulder as Pete began to squirm. "Let me do this."

"Okay. Whatever you want," Pete breathed as Patrick went lower, clutching at the comforter under him. He groaned as Patrick's tongue traced one of his nipples. "God...you feel so good doing that."

"You like?" Patrick asked as he moved to the other one.

"I like very much," Pete said as Patrick kissed his way down to his abs. "Oh...fuck...Patrick..."

"You look so good while I'm doing this to you. All tan and naked and sexy with all your tattoos," Patrick murmured as he licked at Pete's bat heart tattoo. "So perfect for me."

"Trying to be," Pete gasped. "I want to be for you."

"And you're doing a wonderful job." Patrick moved in between his legs. "You're going to feel wonderful when I'm done with you. Better than you ever have."

"I already do," Pete said as he wrapped his legs around Patrick's waist. "Please, baby...don't stop."

"Never," Patrick promised as he entered him, slowly sliding into him with one thrust. "Okay?"

"Definitely better than okay." Pete's fingers dug into Patrick's shoulders as he began to thrust. "Oh...that's it. Right...right there," he said. "God, your dick feels so fucking good in me."

"You feel good, too. Tight and hot...so perfect," Patrick said as he moved, brushing his fingers over Pete's flushed face. "So perfect for me...can't wait to feel you come all over me." he gave Pete yet another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you...God...Patrick!" Those three words whispered in his ear triggered Pete's orgasm; he came hard, shuddering under Patrick as he spurted all over his belly. Patrick buried his head in Pete's shoulder before coming deep inside him.

Patrick lifted his head up enough to plant a kiss against Pete's parted lips. "Gorgeous," he whispered as he brushed a lock of dark hair out of his closed eyes. "You okay?"

Fucking great," Pete said, yawning as Patrick drew away and cleaned them both up with his discarded underwear. "And tired."

Patrick smiled; his plan had worked like a charm. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here."

"Love you, too," Pete mumbled as Patrick pulled the sheets over them both. He was fast asleep a moment later, with Patrick not far behind.


End file.
